Sesshomaru's Love and Naraku's Hate
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Sesshomaru's love, controls her, adn creates a more powerfu tetsusaiga to attack Sesshomaru, Inuyasha adn his friends. Will Sesshomaru's love break the dark firm barrier that Naraku has bestowed around her by his hate?


Sesshomaru's Love and Naraku's Hate 

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara walked through the woods, searching for Naraku. "Damn, where could he be?" said Inuyasha. "I don't know, but we'll know once I sense a sacred Shikon Jewel," said Kagome. "Naraku's barrier has moved and somehow no one knows where he is!" said Miroku. "We might not know where he is, but I can smell a bunch of his poisonous insects close by," said Inuyasha. The group followed him and saw that there was a swarm surrounding a sleeping woman.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!" said Inuyasha as he killed half of the swarm. Then from a distance the other half were destroyed by someone in the bushes. The woman woke up and saw the group with Inuyasha, and then to the bushes. "Lord Sesshomaru!" said the girl. Inuyasha got out his tetsuaiga and got to an attack stance. Out from the bushes came Sesshomaru, Jaken, and the two-headed beast with Rin sitting on top.

"Sora, where were you" we were looking everywhere for you!" said Jaken. "Don't be so harsh on her Jaken," said Sesshomaru. Sora got up and said, " I'm sorry my lord, but I just got so tired and I fell asleep. Then I see your brother Inuyasha killing a swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects and then I see you my lord," "Who's this Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru let out a hand and helped Sora to her feet. "This is my mistress Sora. She used to fight alongside our father and me when we were vanquishing other evil demons before you were even born. After father died we separated, but soon found each other when she was about to be burned at the stake by some villagers," said Sesshomaru. She let her black hair out of her eyes to reveal a crescent moon like Sesshomaru's but with a flower on the middle. And her eyes were the purest blue color and her smile was so perfect that she didn't look like a demon at all.

"Come on Sora, we should get going," said Sesshomaru. Sora nodded and then followed him along with Jaken and Rin. "That was one of the most beautiful dog demon I've ever seen in my life!" said Miroku. "Oh, you're such a pervert Miroku. And anyway, if she's Sesshomaru's mistress then he's in love!" said Kagome. "But that's impossible! He could never be in love; maybe he just has pity for Rin, but this is ridiculous!" said Inuyasha.

As they were walking Sesshomaru stopped, "Sora, I need to talk to you alone," he said. They all stopped and Rin and Jaken went to play in the river. Sesshomaru took Sora's hand and took her upstream where no one could hear them. "What is it my lord?" asked Sora. "There are feelings stirring throughout me and I thought that now would be a good time to tell you how I feel," said Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" said Sora. "I love you, and there are more things that we have in common than just being the same type of demon. But my feelings for you are true," said Sesshomaru. She smiled, ran into his arms and they hugged and then kissed. They both walked back downstream walking hand-in-hand, but a man in a baboon costume hid in the bushes.

They all slept and nearby Inuyasha and his group set up camp and a fire. "Naraku should come out sometime, he can't hide forever," said Sango. Inuyasha stood up and started to smell the air, "I smell Naraku, and he's close by," said Inuyasha. The group stood up and went into Sesshomaru's camp and there they saw Sora sleeping again. But Naraku was in front of her; his tentacles devoured almost half of her body.

"Lord Sesshomaru wake up! Sora is getting devoured by Naraku!" said Jaken and Rin. Once Sesshomaru finally woke up and saw Sora and then got out Tokijin. He raised it up and his blade went through Naraku, revealing a puppet, now cut in half. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and went to Sora's side, waking her up. She opened her eyes, sighed and then cried into his arms.

"I think you should go little brother, your services are no longer required," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha grunted and then left with the others. "What does Naraku want with me?" asked Sora. "I have no idea, but need to keep our guard up; we don't know when he'll try to get you again," said Sesshomaru. After that, Sesshomaru let Sora sleep next to him so she won't be attacked.

Meanwhile, Naraku stood by the group and said, "You may have your bodyguard to protect you, but it won't last forever Sora," The next day they were walking through the woods when they meet someone wounded in the path. Sora went up to the man and asked, "Are you okay mister?" When she touched his hand, his other hand grabbed hold of Sora's hand and waist and took her hostage.

"Naraku," said Jaken. "Let her go Naraku," said Sesshomaru. "I don't think so, Sora's fangs are as strong as your dear father's and I would love to make a duplicate of your brother's Tetsusaiga for my own doing. So now, Sora and me have an engagement with Totosai and if he refuses I'll force him to make the new Tetsusaiga, goodbye Sesshomaru," said Naraku.

Then in a flash Naraku's poisonous insects took Naraku and a scared Sora into the air and out of sight. Then Sesshomaru heard a noise and pulled out Tokijin; Inuyasha and the others came up the road, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. "We always seem to bump into each other, don't we little brother," he said. "Man, will you ever leave us alone!" said Inuyasha.

Kagome eyed the group, "Wait a minute, where's Sora?" she asked. "She was kidnapped by Naraku and he's going to use her fangs to make a duplicate of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga," said Rin. "He's going to make it more powerful because Sora's fangs are a lot more stronger than your father's. I also suppose that he's going to turn her against us and try to kill us," said Jaken.

"In that case, we'll help you," said Kagome. "Are you nuts! I can't believe you're going to do this for them!" said Inuyasha. "She's is the same demon as you are Inuyasha, don't you feel at least a _little_ sympathy for her? Plus Naraku's going to use her to make a more powerful Tetsusaiga," said Sango. "And she could get hurt very badly Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pouted for a while, then said, "Alright, but I'm doing this for Sora and for the death of Naraku,"

Meanwhile, at Naraku's secret hideout, Naraku set Sora down and undid her gag. "Totosai should be here any moment, and all we need is just one of your fangs," said Naraku. "If you just wanted my fang you could have just taken it and I wouldn't care," said Sora. Naraku chuckled, "My dear, once the better Tetsusaiga is built, I won't wield it, but you will. Yes, you'll be in my control and you will track down Inuyasha and kill him and his pitiful friends. You will also go after Sesshomaru and his group and destroy them too; yes, and also this sacred jewel shard should help you on your mission,"

Totosai entered the room and saw Naraku and Sora finishing their conversation. "It's you Naraku. I see you've brought what was requested for the new Tetsusaiga. Bring the girl to me," he said. Naraku took her arm and brought her to Totosai, her fangs showing so he could examine her. He then took some pliers and pulled one of her fangs from her mouth; she screamed in agony as Naraku held a tighter grip on Sora. Totosai took a good look at Sora's fang and said, "Yes, this fang looks identical to Inuyasha's fathers'. Yes, this will do nicely, just give me one day and I'll have the new Tetsusaiga,"

Totosai then took her fang and his stuff and disappeared. Naraku untied her bonds and she felt the empty spot where her fang used to be. "Once Tetsusaiga is in your hands, you'll be more powerful than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined! Hahahahahahaha!" said Naraku. Sora looked down on disbelief; Naraku took her chin and he looked into her eyes. "I despise your friends, join me, and together we'll be an almighty force and rule all the land!" said Naraku.

Sora looked down again, and then back into Naraku's evil, dark eyes. "I'll do it," she said.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the others made a camp. Rin and Jaken were asleep while the others were around the fire, sitting away from Sesshomaru. "Why are you so devoted to Sora anyway?" asked Miroku. "Well, a few days ago I told Sora my true feelings for her, and told her that I loved her," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood up, "I thought you would say that you wouldn't fall in love with a woman!"

"Inuyasha, my dear little brother, which I should have traded for a squirrel, _you _said that you wouldn't fall in love with a woman and unfortunately you have two. Father would be very pleased if he was still alive," said Sesshomaru. "That is so not true Sesshomaru!" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head and said, "Inuyasha, _sit boy_," and Inuyasha went plummeting into the ground.

"WHY do you always do that! It's getting very irritating and plus it hurts like heck!" said Inuyasha. "You know, Sesshomaru has a point, you do have two girls and you said once that you wouldn't fall in love with a woman right after Kikyo," said Miroku. "Whatever, we have to know how powerful the new Tetsusaiga is when we find Naraku and Sora," said Inuyasha

Sora woke up and when she rolled around she saw Naraku sleeping next to her. Then came a knock that sent her falling out of her bed. "Ah, it must be Totosai with the new Tetsusaiga," said Naraku, getting out of bed. Totosai walked in with the sword sheath and a belt and gave it to Naraku. "Here's your order, see you later!" said Totosai and with a flash he was gone.

Naraku turned to Sora, "Now you are my servant and with these three sacred jewel shards you shall be an unstoppable force! Now go and find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his pesky friends and destroy them all, starting with the strongest, Inuyasha. He has a Tetsusaiga just like you, but yours is stronger and much better. Now go, and do not fail me," said Naraku.

Naraku placed two jewel shards in her arms and one in her back; a dark, evil force surrounded her and when she opened her eyes, her eyes weren't blue anymore, they were red. "Yes, master," she said and she left the cave with her Tetsusaiga on her waist, ready to fulfill her duty to Naraku.

As Inuyasha and their group were walking, trying to find Naraku's new hideout, Sora flew high into the air and landed gracefully in front of the group. "Sora, you're okay!" said Kagome, walking towards her. Inuyasha put his arm in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "That's not Sora, she's a full servant of Naraku now," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and he went into a fighting stance.

Sora grinned and then pulled out her Tetsusaiga; the blade was blue and well as the smoke surrounding it. "Now let's see how powerful this Tetsusaiga really is!" said Inuyasha. He ran and he tried to push his Tetsusaiga on hers, but he wasn't even able to reach her blade at all! "Blast it! She has a really strong barrier!" said Inuyasha. He tried harder and faster, but he wasn't able to put even a scratch through the barrier.

Sesshomaru stood with the others staring on the sideline, "I wonder if my Tokijin will break the barrier and I can free Sora from Naraku's mind control," thought Sesshomaru. Then he walked up to the fight and said, "You've done enough little brother, let me try to break the barrier," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and walked toward Sesshomaru, "Be my guest! Like you can do any better, you won't be able to break her barrier even if you tried!" said Inuyasha.

"We'll see about that," said Sesshomaru. He walked up to Sora and when their swords crossed, Tokijin was able to slice through the barrier and injures her left arm. Sora falls to the floor in pain, but Naraku was watching nearby. "You may have injured my servant Sesshomaru, but I have power over her wounds," said Naraku. He then activated the shards and it healed her injured arm.

"No way! Her wound was able to heal?" said Shippo. "It's because she has three sacred jewels inside her," said Kagome. "Really?" said Inuyasha. Then out of nowhere Naraku appears before the whole group and puts both of his hands on Sora's shoulders. "As you may already know, Sora is my servant and she has the most powerful sword ever created. See how powerful Sora has become? She used to be a tagalong with Sesshomaru and now that I gave her power, she can stand for herself! And as of now she works for me! Hahahahahahaha!" said Naraku

He let go of Sora's shoulders and she leaped into the air, to a faraway place. "I believe she wants you to follow her Sesshomaru. Meanwhile I'll keep your little brother and his friends company," said Naraku. Sesshomaru chases after Sora and when he finds her she's looking at some water lilies floating on the lake and then when she sees Sesshomaru she gets into a fighting stance. "It's okay Sora, if you could just come back to me you'll be all right," said Sesshomaru

"I might be all right, but you certainly will not be," said Sora, launching blows at him, almost knocking him to the ground. She attacks him again and Sesshomaru gets a cut on his face, the cut starts bleeding and he could feel the piercing pain within him. He looked up at Sora, anger was her expression and she was panting from the exhaustion of the fight. She raised her blade up once more, only to knock Tokijin out of his hands. "Shoot, now that I have no weapon, I'll be dead meat for sure…unless I make the situation even," thought Sesshomaru.

"Wait! I'll…I'll reconsider, please," pleaded Sesshomaru. Sora put down her Tetsusaiga and said, "That's right, beg like the no-account mutt you are. We purebred demons know our superiors," "But you don't know that Naraku is a half-demon," said Sesshomaru. "How would you know that? You've never seen him in his true form at all, so how could you prove it?" said Sora. Sesshomaru thought about it and then he kicked up his foot and launched the sword out of Sora's hand, leaving them both without a weapon.

"Why you –" said Sora. She took out her claws and showed to Sesshomaru how sharp they were, they were very sharp. She was about to attack Sesshomaru when he stopped her arm and kissed her passionately. They kissed for such a long time that the evil aura around Sora vanished. Naraku noticed this and said to Inuyasha and the others, "Well, I guess your brother was able to break the spell and you have your Sora back. However, I still get the three sacred jewel shards inside her back in my possession," said Naraku.

All of a sudden the three jewel shards were thrusted out of Sora's body. The cut that Sesshomaru embedded on her left shoulder a moment ago started to bleed uncontrollably and she limped in pain. "What's the matter?" asked Sesshomaru. "The cut…it stings," Sora said limply. Sesshomaru lifted her up, as if they were married, and went to the rest of the group. Naraku vanished into thin air when they rejoined the group.

"Thank goodness you're alive and well Sora," said Sango. "She's not well. She has a severe cut on her left shoulder and we need someone to patch her up," said Sesshomaru. "I can do that," said Kagome. She pulled out a first aid kit and placed a bandage around her cut. "There, now you're all set," said Kagome. Meanwhile, the brothers were talking by the lake. "So, what have you found out?" asked Inuyasha. "That her Tetsusaiga is stronger than yours," said Sesshomaru. "I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" shouted Inuyasha. "Oh, yes, and you can't have her Tetsusaiga. It was made of her own fang and by far she's the only one who can wield the power of the sword," said Sesshomaru.

"So that means that I can't have it?" whimpered Inuyasha. "Nope, best be going with the one you have already," said Sesshomaru. "Damn. Oh, well, I guess beggars can't be choosers. I swear, we've never ad a pep talk like this ever since dad died," said Inuyasha. "And I believe we'll never have another one like this ever again. As of now we are enemies again and we'll never be thought of as brothers for a long time, you hear me?" asked Sesshomaru. "Loud and clear bro," said Inuyasha.

When they got back to camp Sora changed back into her traditional robes and as she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walk back she ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you ever so much for trying to save me from Naraku's evil grasp," she said. Inuyasha blushed and then placed Sora back down. "It…uh…was nothing!" stammered Inuyasha.

"Ready to go Sora?" asked Jaken. "Yep. I'm coming!" Sora yelled to Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken, "No matter what Sesshomaru says, you'll be the family I never had," she finished and then she ran over to her group and they vanished into the vast forest. Sora had kissed every boy and hugged every girl. Miroku was smiling for he was able to touch Sora's butt. Sango was happy what Sora did to her but was pissed on what Miroku did to Sora so she slapped him.

Shippo and Inuyasha were blushing very hard and Kagome was smiling. As Sesshomaru and the others were walking away from Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru and Sora were holding hands the whole way until they had to rest their love lasted for a long until both of their lives were spent. And that is the story of Sesshomaru's Love and Naraku's Hate.


End file.
